Races/Marvel
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum Intro A Aerians Powers Flight: They have the ability of flight do to the large wings on their back. Asgardians Powers Magic: All Asgardians have the potential to practice magic. Shapeshifting: They can change their appearance. Superhuman Strength: The average Asgardian male can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions; the average Asgardian female can lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Semi-Immortality: They do not live forever but they do age VERY slowly. Armour Skin: Can deflect small caliber bullets. Atlanteans Powers Underwater Breathing: Able to take breathe in water instead of air. Underwater Turbulence: Able to swim faster underwater. C Centaurians Powers Psychic Abilities: Explained as rudimentary. Cyber-Sidhe Powers Techokinesis: They are able to infect and control computerized devices. Language: Able to speak a universal machine language. D Darkurian Powers Shapeshifting: To what extent is unknown. E Eternals Powers Uni-Mind: They are able to join the Uni-Mind Psychic: To some degree... Superhuman Strength: To some degree... Semi-Immortality: Age very slowly. Cosmic Energy: Can project from hands and/or eyes. Evolutionaries Powers Flight: Able to levitate. Able to fire destructive blasts M Mercurians Powers Temperature Resistant: Can withstand great heat. Molans Powers Superhuman Strength: Compared with Red Hulk. S Shi'ar Powers Superhuman Strength: Able to lift 1 ton in earth-like gravity. Flight: Some individuals possess wings. Variety of Powers: Some, in rare cases, have a variety of abilities. Skrulls Shapeshifting: The Skrulls are able to rearrange the molecules of their body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that they choose. Mimicry: Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes they shift into. Weapon Formation: Skrulls are able to use their shapeshifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants. Symbiotes Powers Symbiotes can control the actions of their hosts at a certain point. Symbiotes that have fully bonded with their hosts have a more biologically complex symbiosis with their hosts, and can share thoughts and memories with them. Carnage has also been known to hide in its host's blood stream. The symbiotes are said to have 'genetic memory,' and can read the memories of others of their kind by absorbing chunks of their material. Symbiotes tend to be dense, and can absorb even the force of bullets before they reach their hosts. All symbiotes have the ability to form tendril-like psuedopods. Venom has used this to great effect by forming weak tendrils and shields from his constituent matter. Carnage discharges tendrils of his constituent matter instead of webbing. Scream has numerous tendrils composing her costume's "hair", which she has used as a powerful whip. Terrestrial symbiotes additionally have the power to form solid appendages from their bodies, and have been shown to form spikes, talons, and blades. The Life Foundation symbiotes have also been shown to form a powerful acid from their constituent matter. Symbiotes have the ability to process breathable gases when the host normally cannot breathe. Symbiotes can expand to any limit in order to cover any host or object. Category:Marvel